Begining of an Ending
by A.MAZE.ING-G.IRL
Summary: Jennifer Lenning is a 16 year old pirate who's life is being turned completely around and she's debating whether she likes the idea of it. I got my idea from POTC obviously, but all characters are mine, as well as the story and plot. I hope you enjoy!
1. Introduction

**Sorry, this part is kind of corny, but I promise things will get better. I had started making this almost 3 years ago, so my writing has improved a lot since then. Anyway, after this I'm going to post the first chapter. To be honest I don't even know how often I'll post the chapters, so sorry if it takes a while.**

* * *

Long, long ago, in the early 1600's, a little girl sat cradled up on the floor, watching men pass her with angry voices. This little girl was only 6 years old, though she was very smart, and knew things that most little girls couldn't even dream of. Where she was, was a pirates ship, far out at sea. The men passed her without knowledge of her being there. For in fact, she was hidden behind barrels of rotten apples and other foods the pirates had rather not eat. The angry voices were talking of a mutiny for one of their own crew. They had reason to believe that he had been stealing from them, even when they had been generous enough to let him keep his daughter aboard their ship. Yes, they were in fact talking of Jennifer Lenning, the girl who was listening to their conversation right now.

Her tale was in fact a sad one, but not a rare one. The girl had been brought up with only her mother for 4 years. Her father had abandoned her before birth, and sailed away under the pirate flag. Eventually the mother had met another man who was truly in love with Jennifer's mother, and they were to soon have a child. But when Jennifer was nearing her fifth birthday, the mother had died trying to give birth to the baby. Jennifer never found out if the babe had survived, for she ran away from the site of her mothers dieing figure. It hadn't been much after that she came across her real father in the market. It was from a picture her mother had given to her of him with Jennifer's pregnant mother, that she recognized him. Now they have been together for nearly a year, and now she was hearing arguments on whether they should kill him, or just bring him to mutiny.

Yes, in the end they had chosen death for the girls' father, and later on planned the same for her. The silent tears of misery washed down her cheeks as she watched the men head for her fathers' cabin. It had been the truth that he was stealing from the crew; in fact, he gave an emerald crystal necklace to Jennifer to prove he did love her. But now, Jennifer wished she had never been given it, for she would loose yet another one so close to her. The crew slipped silently into their new victims' room, and closed the door. The only thing Jennifer could think of was to escape as soon as she could. And that was exactly what she had done. She walked over to the edge of the boat and cut one of the ropes that held a life boat up. Then climbing down the rope ladder to her boat, she began to row away, only to hear a loud BANG not to shortly after.

* * *

**Well, I'm going to post the first chapter now. Feel free to review before I do so. Right now I'm watching Jonny Kapahala back on board though, it took soooooo long for them to make the sequal. I was phyched to hear the Jonas Brothers song "Hold On" in the movie! WOO JB!**


	2. Martinique

**Yawn, I'm tired. I had exams for school today, and I have one more on monday and then it's SUMMER TIME FOR ME!!!!! yeah!**

* * *

A gentle breeze blew over Martinique. The town had gathered for a meeting about keeping safe from new pirate attacks. Nobody noticed as a 16 year old girl snuck around in the back, looking down at the people's pockets. The girls eyes widened as she saw a big bulge in one of the men she was passings pocket. A small smile made it's way across her lips as she silently reached out and took the pouch of coins from the mans pocket. Had it not been for a blonde haired boy who was surveying the room, she would've gotten away with an easy reward for that day. But alas, the days of life can't always be luxurious. The blonde haired boy furrowed his eyes as he watched her begin to slip away from the unseen crime, but was just in time to yell for others to see her escape through the back door.

The girl was yet again Jennifer Lenning, running as fast she could from the town hall. She had heard the boy scream behind her, and needed to head for the woods that was just on the side of the town. Being young, she was quite fast for her age, but unfortunate for her, townspeople were in front of her and heard the shouts and pointing of a young fugitive. An old man appeared in front of her with a wicked grin set across his lips. He held a strong hand to her shoulder to stop her from continuing to the woods and spoke in a near dreadful voice. "Headed for the side of town now missy? Wouldn't want you to be missin' all the fun." His voice rang through her ears, and even worse was the deep groaning laughter that followed.

Several men in uniform showed up around Jennifer, as well as the young boy who had ratted out her crime in the first place. Another man in uniform showed up behind the boy, a triumphant smirk set upon his face. If she didn't see the slight height difference or the change of clothes, she would have thought the man and boy were the same. Most definitely father and son, with just about the same features. The man had a rather nicely defined jaw, with piercing light blue eyes. Just him staring at Jennifer gave her chills. He had a white wig atop his head, though you could see the light yellow eyebrows on his forehead. The boy looked the same, though a bit of a softer jaw line, and no wig. He seemed to look around Jennifer's own age, though obviously he was in better condition.

The father rested both his hands on the boys' shoulders and looked at him. The young boy, who's name was Timothy Blake, stared back up at his father, seeing the triumphant look on his fathers face. His father was apart of the Militia Soldiers, and he planned on joining once he was a little older. But now he was just a 16 year old boy who looked for crime to turn in at every corner. You might say that he was a bit of a brat, but being raised around such justice would make you start thinking even the littlest thing was a crime. Eventually the young man, Johnathan Blake, turned back to Jennifer, who was still being held firmly by the other man. He gave a small nod and the man backed away from her. He didn't think that this young woman would be stupid enough to try and escape while there were plenty of other officers surrounding her. Jennifer rubbed her shoulder and scowled at Johnathan, looking around the circle for a possible exit. It was Johnathan who was the first to speak, and he spoke in a cold, harsh tone. "Well now. I see we've now got our own little crook. Weren't trying to run away were you?" Timothy smiled triumphantly and crossed his arms over his chest at his fathers words.

At his own words, Johnathan came closer to Jennifer, looking her up and down. Not the youngest criminal he had seen, but rather rare was it for a child to be doing so. Mimicking his son, he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow as he continued to examine the young girl. Eventually, Jennifer stopped fidgeting for an escape and looked at Johnathan straight in the eye. Giving one last scowl to her captor, she turned a little to Timothy, eyeing him viciously, and then looked back at Johnathan. "And it seems you've got your own little rat. Must run in the family, if you ask me. But to answer your earlier question, no I wasn't running away. What should I run away from? Your little boy here?"

Johnathan took a glance towards Timothy at the mention of him, then gave a little scowl towards Jennifer for insulting his son like that. He took a step closer to Jennifer and bent down to whisper harshly in her ear. "You'd best watch your mouth around me dearest; wouldn't want you thrown away without trial, just because of harassment." Jennifer turned her head from him at the warmth of his breath on her cheek. He was a scumbag, and his son didn't seem any different.

Johnathan nodded again, and the man from before grabbed hold of Jennifer once more. Jennifer squirmed about in his tight grip and managed to set herself free. The man was shocked from her even being able to escape his grip, that he didn't realize what happened next when she quickly punched him in the gut and made a run for it away from the group.

Timothy was the first to react to this brave attempt of escape, and was quickly after her. It did not take long for him to catch up to her and wrap his arms around her as if like a cage. The others were quick to follow, and Johnathan smiled viciously down at the struggling girl in his sons arms.

Jenny struggled nearly the whole way that they took her to the jail house, when she finally tired and started falling asleep in Timothy's arms, a look of disgust on his face as to having to now carry the filthy creature to her cell. None of the guards bothered to be quiet as they slammed her cell shut, instantly waking her up from her disturbing dreams. As the guards left, she looked around her new home in disgust, the floor made of dampdirt and moss. The others that surrounded her in the prison weren't the best crew you would want to hang out with in your spare time, most of them hookers or thieves as well as herself. But for now this place was going to be her home, and she'd have to deal with it until she was sentenced to be hung as how all good pirates ended. Jennifer collapsed on the filthy ground of her cell, and huffed in annoyance. More than half her life she had been going around stealing little knick knacks from people, never getting caught; and as far she knew, possibly not even getting noticed by others. Now this boy had to come along and ruin it all for her, just because she did some things a little differently to make a living. Well she wasn't going to let him win, she'd find a way out of this rotting place, just like all the other note worthy pirates, do you think they got famous from nothing? Of course not, they did things that went against the odds, and Jennifer was going to do the same.

A tap came to her cell and Jennifer snapped out of her day dreamings. Now how she longed to go back to them when she looked up to see who it was that had disturbed her. Timothy Blake, the snot nosed prat that had to go and tattle on her. How lucky he was that she was behind bars or she would've strangled him right there. Timothy had a smug look on his face as he tapped on her prison cell, and was quite satisfied when it seemed he had taken her from day dreaming, and left her with reality.

"Having fun in your new home? I promise this will only be temporary. Though I must admit the place you'll be going after this is much warmer." Timothy smirked at his own comment, proud to be able to taunt the prisoners like this. At his words Jennifer bolted up from where she had been sitting and ran over to the bars, striking her hand out through the spaces for him. Lucky for him, and unfortunately for her, he moved before she was able to grab hold of him. "Well then, I can see how it'll be. Don't worry, you'll get out soon enough." As soon as Timothy said this, he gave her a small wink and slowly went up the stairs from the prison.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it so far! Don't forget to review the story. Thanks for reading, and I'll try and update this story as soon as possible. PEACE! 3**


	3. Prison Cell

**Awwww, no body loves me! Well that's okay, I'll continue writing, only because there's a possibility more people will start reading. So for those who do read this, enjoy!**

Jennifer stuck her tongue out to Timothy as he made his way up the stairs, knowing he couldn't see her. She was going to make it out of this cell, and it wasn't going to be because she was on her way to the noose. As she looked around the prison once more she heard some cooing coming from the cell next to her. A mans hand rested on one of the cell bars that connected her cell with the next, and a mans face was pressed against two bars as if trying to squeeze himself through. "Why don't you come over here, make a man happy." Jennifer just looked disgusted at him, he was nearly 30 years older then her, and she wasn't that type of girl anyway. She would never go as low as selling her own body to make profit.

Instead she just ignored the man and walked over towards the stone wall where a small window was high above her head. If only she were taller, or perhaps something was there that she could stand on so she could at least peak out of her only connection to the outside world. But alas, there was nothing there in that cell but herself. Sighing, Jennifer ran her hand along the cold stone wall, feeling shivers run up her spine as she wondered whether or not she would actually make it out. By doubting it, there was no actual possibility of getting out for she would surrender any ideas of making it. Then again, by insisting she was going to live, might only lead her into disappointment. Which one to choose.

Leaning her back up against the wall, she slowly slid down it so that she was in a sitting position. If only she had a connection to the outside world, someone who would _want_ her to make it out of this place. But she didn't; That's what you get for never staying in the same place for a long enough time to become friends. Biting her bottom lip in frustration, Jennifer began to play with the hem of her ratty skirt. She didn't have the best of clothes, but they were good enough for her, and could surprisingly outstand a lot of things. She wore a dirty white shirt, with a brown vest over it, as well as the ratty brown skirt she was playing with, and a white underskirt. One look at her and you knew getting near her couldn't be any good, but surprisingly she had this kind of hypnotizing way, able to persuade people easily. If she had any friends, they would probably say the same; even say she was rather charming when she wanted to be.

Another tap was heard somewhere around her cell, and jolted Jennifer from her day dreaming yet again. Standing up quickly she looked towards the place Timothy had once stood, but saw no one there. A sudden noise came from up above her head, and she looked up to the tiny window she had just been wishing she was able to look out of. A young girls face was pressed against the bars smiling down at Jennifer. Suddenly the man from before spoke up, looking towards the girl at Jennifer's window as well. "Well look at that, it's Lily. How's you been little girl?" Jennifer raised an eyebrow curiously and looked over from the man to the little girl. She looked like she would be perhaps 11 or 12 years old, based on her face alone. Which made Jennifer wonder why she would be hanging around this prison cell when she could be at home with her mother and father? "Hello Jacob. I've been fine, thought I'd drop some food off today. I heard they were giving you guys even less then usual because of the lack of food from a new disease that's going on. Anyway, I can see there's a new one here. What's your name?"

**Blah, whatever. It's not my best… But you've got to give me props for being able to type this up in one day. As I said before, I've pretty much been writing this for 3 years and you can see how far I've gotten. Anyway, review!**


End file.
